The Fall of Thunderclan
by Twelve-Days-of-Misfortune
Summary: When a group of rogue cats come and wipe out all of Thunderclan's females, the rest of the clan know that they have no way of bringing in more warriors. The other clans refuse to help, and Bramblestar is loosing hope. But can a young kit and his brothers journey up the river and find help?
1. Prologue

My mother died when I was but a kit, but she was not alone.  
They came and wiped out all the queens and she-cats, and only the queens and she-cats. Two pregnant queens were killed.  
They targeted none of the male warriors, elders, or apprentices. It was all queens and she-cats. Why?

I was about to find out.

 _-Linebreak-_

"We have a major problem," Bramblestar said from the rock. I looked around at the clearing. Everyone looked very worried.

"What is it?" Snowpaw asked. Bramblestar stared sadly at the nursery. "Our mates have been killed, along with other apprentices and kits. There are no she-cats left."

"Why is that a problem?" I asked. In my five-moons state, I had no idea what this could cause.

"Woodkit, hold your tongue," my father, Lionblaze, hissed softly. I looked at my brothers, Sunkit and Snakekit, who were equally confused.  
"It's okay, Lionblaze," Bramblestar meowed. "They have reason to know." he turned to me and my brothers.  
"No she cats mean no kits. No kits mean there is no one to continue Thunderclan. Our enemies certainly knew what they were doing."

Sparkpaw tipped his head slightly, confused. "What will we do then?" he asked. After an uneasy silence, Bramblestar answered.

"I honestly don't know."

* * *

 **I own nothing.  
**

 **Please Review!**

 **-Misfortune**


	2. Prophecies

The next few days went by quickly and somewhat regularly. But there was no lack of uncomfortableness in the clan. The gathering was coming up, and Bramblestar had suggested that they all go, to ask the other clans for help. If not, there was only one thing they could really do.

Leave.

Nobody wanted to, but Bramblestar saw no other choice. He held a meeting with the senior warriors and Jayfeather to discuss it in private.

"I personally see no other option," Bramblestar meowed. Graystripe lowered his gaze in thought. "Neither do I, if asking the other leaders does nothing to help," he said. Several of the other warriors nodded in agreement. Jayfeather narrowed his blind eyes at his leader. "I will see if Starclan has nothing to say. Perhaps they can find a way out of this predicament."

Bramblestar blinked at his medicine cat. "That is a good idea. There isn't much we can do in the meantime, so I suggest we wait and see what happens."

He nodded at his warriors and they dispersed. Bramblestar stood and began walking to his nest, then paused and looked behind him, where Jayfeather still stood.

"Yes, Jayfeather?" he asked. Jayfeather shook his head, and all of a sudden his eyes became clearer. He stared at a spot behind Bramblestar, then blinked and his eyes clouded again. He sat down in shock.

"Starclan has sent me a prophecy," he said. Bramblestar unsheathed his claws. "What is it?" he asked. Jayfeather looked down at the ground. "I saw Leafpool," he meowed. "And Cinderpelt. They told me not to worry, that everything would reveal itself in time."

"That doesn't sound like a prophecy," Bramblestar pointed out, sheathing his claws again. Jayfeather blinked. "That wasn't it," he continued. "They said that _"Wood will be lit by the sun, and the snake will drown. They will bring hope."_ "

His tail swung side to side. "I do not get it. Wood lit by sun... it makes no sense."

"Woodkit," Bramblestar said. "Do you think it was talking about him and his brothers?"

"Perhaps," Jayfeather replied. "But we cannot be sure."

 _-Linebreak-_

Sunkit murmured in his sleep, turning over. His paw hit Woodkit, who shifted and blinked his eyes open. He turned and glared at his snoozing brother. Suddenly he recognized another presence in the nursery. He turned and his eyes widened.

"Hello, Woodkit," the almost transparent tom said. Woodkit, careful not to wake his siblings, got up. "Who're you?" he asked. The tom dipped his head. "My name is Firestar," he said. Woodkit gasped. "Were you the leader before Bramblestar?" he asked. Firestar purred. "I was," he said. Woodkit's eyes widened. "Really? Why are you here?"

"I came to give you and your litter-mates a message," he said. Woodkit looked back. "They're sleeping," he noted. Firestar walked over and touched his nose to Sunkit and Snakekit's pelts. Both woke up with a start, and Snakekit yawned. "Who're you?" Sunkit asked.

"This is Firestar, former leader of Thunderclan!" Woodkit exclaimed. Firestar looked back at him. "Quiet. You wouldn't want to wake anyone else."

Woodkit nodded, then padded to stand by his brothers. "So what's the message?" he asked. Firestar looked solemn as he replied.

"By this moon's end, you three will be taken."

"By who?" Snakekit asked.

"I do not know," Firestar admitted. "I also do not know when exactly you will be taken."

He continued.

"What I do know is that you will be taken to the Twoleg place, where you will meet someone. They will take you on the journey up the river, where you will find help."

"Help," Woodkit repeated. He looked up. "You mean we'll save the clan?"

"Yes," Firestar replied. He frowned.

"Many dangers lie ahead, but together, you can overcome them. Starclan trusts you to do this. Are you willing to do it?"

The three kits glanced at each other, then back at the flaming orange tom.

"We are."

* * *

 **Done.**

 **Please Review!**

 **123CocoLee : I have not read Bramblestar's Storm yet, or wherever Sparkpaw is Squirrelflight's kit, so I didn't know Sparkpaw was Squirrelflight's daughter. Here, he is an OC. This was meant to take place a few seasons after The Last Hope. Sorry for any confusion. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

 **I don't know if you guys like short or long chapters, so they are what they are.**

 **-Misfortune**


	3. And so it Begins

**I do realize that there really isn't much grief, so hopefully this should make up for that. Plus, we'll see the villains appear...**

 **Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

* * *

Bramblestar lay near the fresh-kill pile, looking over his clan. It was recognizably smaller, especially with the lack of female presence. He purred to himself as he remembered a conversation he'd had with Squirrelflight.

 _"This clan is getting too big," the dark ginger she-cat meowed. Bramblestar laughed. "Never too big," he said. Squirreflight rolled her eyes. "Sure. You would say that if a whole other clan moved here and decided they wanted to join Thunderclan," she said. Bramblestar looked at her. "That's not true," he said._

 _"When would a whole clan decide they wanted to join ours?"_

 _Squirrelflight rolled her eyes. She looked at the apprentices scuffling by the nursery, the kits looking on with wide eyes. "I'm only kidding," she purred. Bramblestar followed her gaze. "I'm only doing what Firestar would have done."_

 _He nodded at a solemn looking Sandstorm by the warriors den. She nodded back._

 _"He would be proud," Squirrelflight replied. Suddenly Leafpool bounded into camp. "Intruders," she said, coming to a stop by Bramblestar. Bramblestar narrowed his eyes. "How many?" he asked. Leafpool shook her head. "Too many to count," she replied. Squirrelflight nudged Bramblestar. "I told you about that other clan," she said. Bramblestar stifled a purr._

 _"They aren't from any clan I've ever seen," Leafpool said. "Most of them wore something around their necks, embedded with teeth."_

 _Bramblestar froze. "I thought they disbanded," he murmured. Squirrelflight looked at him worriedly. "Who?" she asked. Bramblestar shook his head. "Never mind. What do they want?" he asked, looking at Leafpool. She looked back at the camp entrance. "I don't know," she said._

 _All of a sudden, Brightheart hissed, followed by Cloudtail and many other warriors. The queens herded their kits into the nursery as many unidentified cats poured into the clearing, and the battle began. Bramblestar unsheathed his claws and leapt into the fray..._

But he had been too late. Bramblestar had tried to save his clan-mates, but he couldn't.

He hid his sorrow well. He had to be strong; for his clan, for his kits, for _her_. But even the smallest kit could see his pain.

He lifted his head in surprise as young Woodkit bounded to the medicine den, a worried look on his face. Both the kit and Jayfeather went out after a moment. Bramblestar got up and padded over. "What is it?" he asked.

Jayfeather shook his head, brushing past Bramblestar into the den. He came out a moment later, alone aside from a small bundle of fur hanging from his mouth. He again brushed past Bramblestar. Bramblestar, gradually filling with dread, entered the nursery.

"What happened?" he asked the kits, who were all silent.

"Littlekit..." Woodkit started. Bramblestar began counting the kits. There were only four, where there should've been five. "Was that him?" he asked. All four looked down.

It was to be expected; Littlekit was the youngest of the group, the runt. He had not yet grown out of the milk stage, so when Poppyfrost died, he wasn't expected to last long. Bramblestar sighed, then turned and nearly crashed into Berrynose, who was racing inside.

"It can't be true," he breathed, looking at Bramblestar, then past him to the young ones. "Tell me it isn't true."

Bramblestar hung his head. "I'm sorry."

Berrynose looked away in shock, then turned and glared at Bramblestar. "You can't be sorry. Not as much as I am. At least your mate lives on in your kits. Mine, and now my only kit, are _dead."_

Bramblestar had no response.

 _-Linebreak-_

Woodkit watched as the remaining Thunderclan warriors buried his friend. He turned to his brothers and other friend and growled impatiently. "I'm getting bored waiting for Firestar's prophecy to come true," he said. His brothers nodded in agreement. Eaglekit tipped his head. "What prophecy?" he asked. Woodkit looked at him, surprised. "You didn't see it?" he asked. Eaglekit yawned. "No," he said. "What prophecy?"

"It wasn't exactly a prophecy," Sunkit mewed. Snakekit nodded in agreement. "He just said we'd be taken."

"He _also_ said we'd save Thunderclan," Woodkit pointed out. Eaglekit sat down. "You mean Firestar came and talked to you?" he asked. Woodkit nodded. "Yup! He also said not to tell anyone else."

"He didn't say that either," Snakekit said. Woodkit frowned. "Fine. Anyway, some cats are gonna take us to Twoleg place. We'll find someone there, and they'll lead us to help. Wanna come?" he asked. Eaglekit stood and stepped back. "Not really," he said. Woodkit sighed. "Okay. We'll just get all the credit..."

Eaglekit stared at him. "And you'll also get yelled at by Silverstripe for leaving without telling him."

"But we won't leave," Sunkit piped up. "Firestar said we'd be _taken._ "

"He was right," a dark voice chuckled. "And so here I am, while all your clan-mates are busy. Say goodbye, little kits. You may never see your clan again."

* * *

 **Ooh, Cliffhanger...**

 **I do not own Warriors.**

 **Who can guess who the mysterious cats are? (Virtual cookies for whoever gets it right first!)**

 **Till next time!**

 **-Misfortune**


	4. The Villain Revealed

**Congrats to** **Briarthorn of Mossclan,** **because you got the answer! Yay!**

 **Tigerflight** **: Silverstripe is Woodkit, Sunkit, and Snakekit's father. I did not have allegiances at the beginning, so you would not be expected to know that. A lot of these cats are OC's, being that this takes place several seasons after the battle with the Dark Forest, perhaps a year or two. Not many will be mentioned, but those who are(if you have not heard of them) may be OC's.**

 **Let's get on with the chapter.**

 **I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

Eaglekit stiffened as two more voices joined the first. "There are four. Scratch said there would only be three."

"Sometimes, even Scratch is wrong. Thorn, what do we do?"

"You," one said, and a paw reached out of the shadows to prod at Woodkit. "You can walk, right?"

Woodkit stared at the direction the paw had come from defiantly. "I could, but then you wouldn't be _taking_ us."

There was silence, and Eaglekit imagined the cat he knew was hidden in the shadows was rolling his eyes.

"Thorn, he's got a point."

"Shut up, Claw."

They stepped forward, and were immediately illuminated by the harsh moonlight that shone through the nursery entrance. One was dark brown, and had yellow eyes. He bared his teeth at the kits, who shrunk back in fear.

Another was all black, save for his right forepaw, which was white. He had blue eyes, and a scar ran down one cheek. He was the smallest, but carried authority. Eaglekit guessed he was Thorn.

Another was dark gray, with a slit it one ear and a long, whip like tail. Eaglekit shrunk back.

"You take the small one," Thorn hissed, motioning toward Eaglekit. The dark gray cat leaned forward and took Eaglekit's scruff in his jaws, stepping back and looking back at Thorn.

"You take the golden-orange one, and I'll take the weird silver one. The black one can walk."

Woodkit spat at them indignantly, but with another hiss from the brown one, quieted down and watched as they walked out. Thorn, taking up the rear, nudged Woodkit and sent him after the other two.

"Who's Scratch?" Woodkit asked as he looked up at Silverpelt. Was Starclan watching them, as they were taken to Twolegplace? Would Starclan see them in Twolegplace? He lowered his head and strained to see as the night seemed to get darker and darker.

"We're near there," Thorn growled around Snakekit, not answering the question. Woodkit, who was trying to keep up, fell back again and flopped onto the ground. "I'm tired," he whined. Thorn glared back at him, dropping Snakekit. "You get to walk," he said, then bounded back and grabbed Woodkit by his scruff.

Snakekit walked along silently, and then they reached a Thunderpath. The sharp stench stung the kit's eyes, and Thorn dropped Woodkit. "We cross together. If one of these kits die on our watch, they won't be the only ones. Scratch may decide to kill them anyway, but we'll see."

He began to pick Woodkit up again as a big red thing raced by.

"On my mark."

 _-Linebreak-_

Bramblestar went back to check the nursery, to see how the kits were doing. He poked his head inside.

"Woodkit?" he called. After no reply, he tried again. "Eaglekit? Sunkit? Snakekit? Are you in here?" he asked. There was again no reply. He backed out and nearly crashed into Silverstripe, who was on his way to the fresh-kill pile.

"Everything alright?" Silverstripe asked. Bramblestar shook his head. "The kits aren't in the nursery."

"Did you check the apprentice den?" he asked. "Back when I was an apprentice, the kits would sneak thistles into my nest when I wasn't looking."

Bramblestar began to walk towards the next den. "I don't think they would do that... now isn't a time for humor."

He stopped outside the apprentice den. "Snowpaw, Sparkpaw, come here," he said. The apprentices came out.

"Have you seen any of the kits lately?"

"Not since moonrise. Are they sleeping?" Snowpaw asked. Bramblestar shook his head. "There is no one in the nursery."

Sparkpaw shuffled his paws. "Do you think it has to do with the prophecy?" he murmured to Snowpaw as the two warriors turned to go.

"If it does, I hope they succeed," Snowpaw replied. "The first thing the clan needs right now is hope."

Silverstripe turned to face Bramblestar. "Prophecy?" he murmured, and the apprentices quieted down. "What do they mean?"

Bramblestar turned and looked at Sparkpaw and Snowpaw, who were both disappearing into the den.

"Jayfeather received a prophecy. _Wood will be lit by the sun, and the snake will drown. They will bring hope."_

He shook his head.

"We think it means your kits will bring hope."

 _-Linebreak-_

Woodkit looked as a bloody and bruised Thorn launched himself the rest of the way across the Thunderpath.

"Stupid monsters," he growled, beginning to wash his fur. While crossing, a monster had come rushing towards them. Thorn had thrown Woodkit to the other side, then gotten grazed by the side of the monster. He shook his head and looked up.

"The kits can walk from here."

"Are we close?" Eaglekit asked as he fell to the ground. He scrambled to his paws.

"Just about," Thorn said. He turned to the brown cat. "Claw, go ahead and tell Scratch we're coming."

Claw nodded, turned and raced off. Thorn looked back. "Shadow, you stay in the back."

The dark gray cat nodded and stepped forward only when all four kits were ahead of him.

"What's on your neck?" Woodkit asked, running to catch up with Thorn. Thorn glared down at the kit. "It's called a collar," he spat.

"What's in it? Are those teeth? Eww," Woodkit shivered, falling back. Thorn growled under his breath.

"I hope you don't plan on giving too many of our secrets away," came a new voice. Woodkit looked up to see a pitch-black cat, the only color being a spot of white around his eye. Both of his eyes were blue.

Thorn crouched to the ground, something akin to fear in his eyes. "Of course not, Scratch," he said. "The kit asked."

"We do not answer to _kits,_ " Scratch hissed, padding towards them. He unsheathed his claws(reinforced with other claws, Woodkit noticed,) and swiped them across Thorn's shoulder. Thorn gritted his teeth in pain. "Of course, Scratch."

He turned to Woodkit, who shrank back, pelt bristling. "You must be the kit's ring leader. What is your name?"

"I don't answer to kittypets," Woodkit growled, indicating the collar around Scratch's neck. Scratch bared his teeth. "Watch your tongue, kit. You would be dead right now if not for the fact that I need you all here. I shall ask you one more time. What is your name?" he snarled. Woodkit glared at him. "Woodkit," he said. Scratch shook his head. "Here, you shall be known as Wood. What about the others?"

Woodkit looked back at his brothers and Eaglekit, all who stared back with terror in their gaze. He nodded once and turned forward. "The orange one is Sunkit, the silver one is Snakekit, and the brown one is Eaglekit."

"Sun, Snake, and Eagle," Scratch muttered. He looked over at Sunkit. "Sun will never do. We are a clan of darkness. Here, you shall be known as Night."

"Night?" Sunkit tested the word out on his tongue. Woodkit looked up at Scratch again.

"Who _are_ you?" he asked. Scratch stepped aside, revealing several cats, all wearing collars embedded with teeth. They emerged from weird brown things, twoleg dens, and from underneath sleeping monsters.

"We are Bloodclan."

* * *

 **So there you go. Sorry for not updating sooner. Anyway, hope this satisfies all you guys. Thanks for reading!**

 **I don't own Warriors.**

 **-Misfortune**


	5. Cannibals

**FrostFlight4:** **Thanks for the review, and I'll change Sparkpaw to something else. As I said, this takes place a year or two after The Last Hope, so names will be different. Alderpaw would now be a warrior. Anyway, here's chapter four.**

 **NOTE: Sparkpaw, due to some confusion, is now named Wildpaw. Sorry if it confuses anyone.**

* * *

A smoky gray she-cat halted and sniffed the air. She turned around and gestured with her tail to the silver and white she-cat behind her. "We're near the camp," she said. The silver and white she-cat frowned. "Are you sure?" she asked. The other one nodded. "I can hear them."

The silver one listened closely, but couldn't hear anything. "You really can?" she asked. Suddenly a gruff voice called out.

"Who's there?" it called. The smoky gray froze. The other stood straight and flattened her fur. "We are travelers, looking for shelter," she said. There was silence on the other end, and then a dark ginger tom emerged from the bushes. "What makes you think I can provide that?" he asked. The smoky gray cat closed her eyes.

"You're from a clan," she commented. "We know that most clans give shelter to cats in need."

"How did you know?" the ginger tom asked, a growl rising in his throat. She opened her eyes and stared at him. "You smell like you've been near several cats at a time, and you carry the scent we smelled back at the border." Her nose wrinkled. "Take us to your camp."

"Follow me," the ginger tom meowed, turning tail and not bothering to see if they were following or not. The silver and white she-cat looked at the smoky gray cat worriedly. "I hope this works," she murmured, bounding after him. The smoky gray nodded and followed her.

"Me too."

* * *

Woodkit glared up at Scratch, who was staring all four kits down. He looked at Claw, who was standing beside him. "I told you to bring back three."

"There were four when we got there," Claw said, crouching to the floor of the hill. Scratch unsheathed his re-enforced claws. "I told you to bring back _three_."

Claw dipped his head. "Apologies," he said. Scratch bared his teeth. "It was a direct order," he said, raising his paw above the brown tom's lowered muzzle. "You disobeyed."

Woodkit turned his head away as an agonized cry filled the night. He cowered behind with his siblings and friend. "I want to go home," he heard Eaglekit whimper. Woodkit felt a drop of liquid hit his flank, and looked up. The sky was clear, and he could see several stars glistening in the sky. Which meant...

Woodkit peeked behind himself and immediately wished he hadn't. Scratch was tossing Claw's lifeless body behind him to the cats below. They swarmed towards the dead tom, teeth bared and drooling. Woodkit hid his face in the huddle of kits again.

These cats were cannibals.

* * *

 **Sorry it's so short. Anyway, hope to see you next chapter!**

 **I don't own Warriors.**

 **-Misfortune**


	6. Wing and Pool

"I'm not sacrificing any of my warriors for anything," Rowanstar hissed. He looked at the other two leaders, who had yet to answer. "You might, but we won't sink so low as to give Bramblestar half-clan kits."  
Bramblestar dipped his head, then looked at the other two leaders. They were at the gathering, and he had just explained the situation and had asked for their help.  
"Bramblestar, I'm sorry there's no one left to give you kits, and no possible future for your clan, but RiverClan can't help you. We have problems of our own, and with leaf-bare approaching, we need more hunters now more than ever," Mistystar meowed.  
Bramblestar looked at Onestar, pleading. "Onestar, you were once friends with Firestar. If he were still alive-"  
"-he is _not_ ," Onestar spat. "And even if he was, I wouldn't help. We have to take care of our own."  
Bramblestar stared up at the sky, hoping to see some sign that StarClan had disagreed with the other clans' refusal. There was none. The sky stayed clear.  
Bramblestar sat down and sighed. "Very well," he meowed. The other leaders looked solemn, and Mistystar stood. "The gathering is over," she called, jumping down and beckoning her cats with her.

That night, Bramblestar, Jayfeather, and the other warriors padded home with heavy hearts. Each cat went to their own dens. Bramblestar paused.  
"Graystripe," he called to the long-haired gray tom. The elder looked back at him, and Bramblestar beckoned to him.  
"I'd like to ask you something," he said, sitting down and sweeping his tail around his paws. Graystripe joined him, stretching. "Yes, Bramblestar?" he asked. Bramblestar met his gaze. "What would you say if I asked..." he paused, trying to choose his words carefully, "... _other_ cats into the clan? She-cats, anyway."  
Graystripe mulled over this for a moment, then looked at him. "Other cats? Do you mean kittypets?"  
"Possibly," Bramblestar said. "Or perhaps loners or rogues."  
"You should be discussing this with your senior warriors, not with me," Graystripe yawned. "I'm too old for this."  
"Of _course_ ," Bramblestar snapped, standing. "Sorry for keeping you from your nest."  
Graystripe blinked in surprise, his tail tip twitching. He lowered his head. "I know you miss Squirrelflight. Believe me, we _all_ do. And I also miss Millie, and Briarlight, and Hollyleaf, and Dovewing... all of them. But we can't bring them back," he said, grief running through his words. Bramblestar's eyes hardened, then softened, and he looked away. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "You're right."  
With that, he leapt up onto Highledge and into his cave. He settled quickly, waiting for sleep to overtake him.

 _-Linebreak-_

Woodkit peeked open his eyes to a pale sky, the last of StarClan beginning to wink out. He got to his paws and stretched, then studied his surroundings. It was hard to see where Scratch had taken them last night, especially because the sky was dark. He found that they were inside an odd, circle-shaped object, that was black. Horror overcame him as he realized it was a monster's paw! Had Scratch killed the monster and ripped off it's leg?  
He nudged his brothers and Eaglekit, urging them to wake up. "We're alive," he whispered. They all woke, one by one, and Snakekit muttered something about 'nightmares,' and how 'he wished they were anywhere else but here.'  
"We're alive?" Eaglekit mewed, looked around. Woodkit nodded. "We are, but I don't know why."  
"Because we need you alive, Wood," a scratchy voice replied. Woodkit turned to face an older she-cat, whose fur was matted. Scars covered her from neck to tail.  
"Who're you?" Sunkit asked, cowering behind his brothers. The black and white she-cat blinked down at them. "My name was Minty, but that name has been forgotten here. I am now called Scar."  
"Why did you change your name?" Snakekit asked. Scar shook her head. "I had no choice. After I joined Bloodclan, they were determined to make me forget everything about my past. But I never did. I always remembered."  
She leaned down and sniffed at them. "You're from one of the clans beside the lake, aren't you?" she asked, her eyes brightening a little. But only for a moment. Woodkit nodded. "Yeah. It was fine, until you came and destroyed any hope of survival. Maybe Bramblestar has found help..." he added, saying the last part to himself. Scar straightened up. "Bramblestar? I knew him, once. He helped me learn to hunt, and tried to help me fight. I never..." she trailed off, a faraway look growing in her eyes. "I was a coward, and Scratch has no room for cowards. You all must learn that if you are to survive." She pricked an ear, then her gaze hardened. "I have to go. Stay out of the way, and out of sight. You should survive for a few days that way."  
She dipped her head. "I wish you luck." Scar raced away.  
"Did anything about her seem... odd?" Eaglekit piped up. The kits all nodded in agreement.  
"I still say we take her advice," Woodkit meowed. "Keep to the shadows and stay away from Scratch."  
"She didn't say to stay away from him," Sunkit said. Woodkit turned to stare at him. "Do you want to go up and talk to him? 'Hey, Scratch, when are you planning on killing us? Because we were bored and wanted to know.'" he said sarcastically. Sunkit frowned and stepped back. "I was just saying," he said, turning and clambering back into the monster's paw. The other kits followed.

 _-Linebreak-_

The big dark ginger tom lead the two she-cats to his camp. "What are your names?" he asked, stopping them before they reached the gorge. They exchanged a look.

"I am Wing," the smoky gray she-cat meowed. She looked at the other one. "This is Pool."  
"Are you loners?" the tom hissed. Wing lowered her gaze, and Pool spoke up.  
"We are," she said. "At least, we are now." she added as an afterthought. The tom looked down over the gorge. "I am Sharpclaw, deputy of SkyClan. Come with me."  
He led the way down the zig-zag path to the bottom; a brown and cream she-cat rose from her fresh-kill to meet them.  
"Sharpclaw," she acknowledged, "Who are these cats?"  
"They are loners," Sharpclaw replied. He stepped forward. "Leafstar, they want to stay," he murmured in her ear. Leafstar's ears pricked, but she said nothing as she studied them.  
"Where are you from?" she asked, finally. Wing sat down. "We come from the lake territories, where the other clans live," she said. "We, uh, lived in a barn with a few other loners for the majority of the time."  
Leafstar brightened. "Do you know of anyone named Firestar?" she asked. Wing dipped her head. "Uh, I heard that he died defending his territory."  
Leafstar nearly fell back, grief running through her body. Even Sharpclaw looked sad.  
Leafstar frowned and looked up. "Do you know of a cat named Sandstorm?" she asked. Pool looked up. "No, I have not heard of her," she meowed. Leafstar's tail tip twitched. "Thank you," she said. Something told her these two knew more than they were letting on.  
"So what are you doing here?" Sharpclaw asked.  
"We were driven out," Pool said. Leafstar took in a breath.  
"Well, welcome to SkyClan," she said, then beckoned to a gray tom, a ginger she-cat, and a gray and ginger she-cat.  
"This is Harrystripe, Fireheart, and Stormblaze," she said, then looked at them proudly. "They're also my kits."  
Pool flinched, staring at Fireheart. The ginger she-cat met her gaze confidently, and a moment later, Pool looked away. She exchanged a glance with Wing.  
"You may stay, but only if you take part of all that we do," Leafstar continued. "You will hunt, fight, and train with us, and in return, we will give you shelter."  
"Leafstar-" Sharpclaw began, but was cut off.  
"Hush. I know what I'm doing." Louder, she added, "You will have new names, of course, for the time being."  
Pool rolled her eyes and sat down, looking over at Wing. "Again?" she mouthed. Wing snorted, then nodded at Leafstar. "We will do as you say."  
Leafstar nodded, then walked over to a rockpile. Some prey was at the base.

"All cats who are old enough to climb a tree, gather beneath the Rockpile for a clan meeting!" she yowled. Pool and Wing watched as some cats emerged from caves that dotted the gorge wall. They looked at Pool and Wing curiously, but sat in a ring around the pile.

"As you can see, we have two new cats with here today. This is Wind and Pool, but while they stay with us, they will be called Fogwing and Dovepool."  
Again Wing snorted, and Pool couldn't help but purr in amusement. Leafstar eyed them curiously. "Is something funny?" she asked. Pool coughed and looked up. "Of course not, Leafstar. Thank you for letting us stay."  
"Good. This meeting is officially over."  
No cat began to say their name. Instead, the only ones who came up to greet them were Harrystripe, Fireheart, Stormblaze, Leafstar, Sharpclaw, and a silver-gray she-cat.  
"I'm Echosong, the medicine cat," she meowed in greeting. "Welcome to Skyclan."  
"Thank you," Fogwing said. She looked up. "Which is the warrior's den?"  
"For a loner, you seem to know a lot about the clans," Sharpclaw commented. He looked at the gorge, and pointed with his tail. "It's that one, towards the bottom."  
"Thanks," Dovepool meowed. Fogwing shuffled her paws. "I used to watch the lakeside clans," she explained. "I learned a lot that way."  
Sharpclaw stared at her for a moment, then lifted a paw impatiently. "Well, I hope your ready to earn your keep," he said. "I'm going to take you on a hunting patrol."

Dovepool purred. "I thought you'd never ask," she said, stretching. She gave a yawn.

"Thanks again," Fogwing meowed as they began to leave the camp. Leafstar nodded, watching them go.

"Do they seem... familiar?" Echosong wondered as the tip of Sharpclaw's tail disappeared into the undergrowth. Leafstar stood. "Perhaps," she said. "But I don't know where from."  
She looked at Echosong, and grief clouded her gaze. "They told me Firestar died."  
"Are you sure?" Echosong asked. "They're loners; they could be wrong."  
"I don't think so, Echosong. They seemed too serious. Either way, something's up with those two."  
A determined look replaced the sadness.  
"And whatever it is, I intend to find out."

* * *

 **Okay, so obviously this isn't just about Woodkit, Sunkit, Snakekit, or Eaglekit. I've got the rest of the clans in there, too.**  
 **So, I read Bramblestar's Storm yesterday. Did anyone catch that? *Coughcough*hint hint*Coughcough*. Thanks to all those who favorited and followed, you made my day! This is my longest chapter yet, and hopefully the others can be this long, too. See you around!**

 **I don't own Warriors.**

 **~Misfortune**


	7. Eagle's Escape

"I'm hungry!" Eaglekit mewed, pawing at the edge of the monster's paw. He glared at the sky. "I want to go home."

"I want to see Scar again," Snakekit admitted. "She was nice."

"She was creepy," Sunkit mewed, shivering. Woodkit opened his eyes from his place on the ground. "You're just saying that because she had all those scars," he snorted. Sunkit glared at him. "So what?" he asked. "You are in no position to judge any of us. None of us should judge any of us."

"I'm bored!" Eaglekit exclaimed, leaping onto the rim of the black circle. "I want to go explore!"

"Eaglekit! Get back down here!" Snakekit hissed. "What if someone sees you?"

"Then they'll see me." Eaglekit said. He disappeared over the edge. Woodkit got up and cleared the edge in a single bound. It had been nearly a moon since they had been put in Bloodclan, and he was easily the biggest kit there. He looked around, trying to find Eaglekit.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A disobedient kit, huh?" Woodkit spun, ready to protect Eaglekit, only to see that a large black and white cat was staring down at _him._ "I was just looking for-" The unfamiliar tom unsheathed his claws and smacked Woodkit, sending the kit tumbling until he hit the tire again. His brothers peeked shyly over the edge.

"Get back in the tire, Wood," the tom spat. Woodkit, trembling, stood his ground. "I won't." Once again he was flung, this time harder. He lost his breath for a moment.

"Do I have to remind you again? Get. In. The. Tire." the tom hissed. Woodkit stood and slowly made his way to the black ring. He attempted to get in, but fell to the ground. The tom grabbed him by his scruff and threw him inside. He looked down. "Only three? Where's Eagle?"

"We d-don't know," Snakekit meowed timidly, backing towards his brothers. Sunkit was gently nudging Woodkit.

"He'll be sorry if I catch him outside of the tire," the tom said, looking behind him. He turned and bounded off.

 _-Linebreak-_

Eaglekit stared at the tire. Should he go back in?

No. He had to get help. He ran away, hoping that none of the Bloodclan cats were out on patrol.

The rough gravel stung against his sore pads. He was going slower now, struggling to lift his paws with every step. How long had it been? The sun beat down on his back, but a cool wind blew. He continued to walk.

 _I have to find help_ , he thought. Finally, after a long time, he came to a short meadow of grass. There was a twoleg den on one end, and a large brown wall made of wood on the other. Eaglekit stepped on it, and the grass was cool. Sighing in relief, he curled up and went to sleep.

 _-Linebreak-_

Dovepool crouched low, her tail held steady. She kept her eyes focused on the shrew that was nearly in her paws. Creeping forward, her eyes caught those of something else on the other side of the bushes. The shrew perked up, the wind blowing from behind that something else.

 _Mine,_ Dovepool thought, bounding ahead. She planted her paws on the shrew and delivered the killing bite, just as a russet tom padded out of the bushes.

"Nice kill," he commented. Dovepool bared her teeth, and he stared at her. "Woah, woah, I'm just saying. Are you one of the cats who live in the gorge?"

"Yes," Dovepool said. "Are you a kittypet?"

"A housepet? No," the tom shook his head. "I'm Rusty. What's your name?"

"None of your business."

"That's a strange name, even for a gorge cat."

Dovepool rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"I was just commenting on your kill," he said. "I've never gone hunting before. Is it fun?"

"I thought you weren't a kittypet," Dovepool said. Rusty shrugged. "I'm not, but my mother always hunts for me. She never lets me out. She is far too protective."

"I knew someone like that, once," Dovepool said. Rusty looked at her, eyes wide and curious. "Really?"

"Yes. She was fine to her daughter until an accident took away the use of her daughter's hind legs."

"Wow. Gorge life must be hard."

"It wasn't at the-" Dovepool sniffed the air. She looked behind her. "I should go."

"It was nice meeting you!" Rusty said. Dovepool looked at him. "Sure." Then she turned, grabbed the shrew, and bounded away.

On her way back to the gorge, Dovepool ran into Sharpclaw. He looked worried. "Something has happened to Leafstar," he meowed urgently. Dovepool's eyes widened. "What?"

"She ate some prey and now she's sick."

They ran back to the gorge. Dovepool dropped the Shrew by the Rockpile. Fogwing stood over Leafstar, who was attempting to eat some leaves.

"Deathberries," Fogwing explained. "The mouse must've eaten some right before it was caught. She's eating yarrow," Fogwing said. "I think she'll be okay."

"Thank you," Echosong said as Leafstar threw up the leaves, bits of a red berry coming out as well. "I don't think we've ever come across deathberries."

"They're a bright red, and look good, but they are very deadly," Fogwing said. "Thank Starclan we gave her the yarrow in time."

Dovepool nodded, but Sharpclaw narrowed his eyes. "Dovepool, can I talk with you? Alone?" he asked. Dovepool looked at Fogwing, who shrugged. Dovepool nodded, and Sharpclaw led her over to the Rockpile.

"Who was that tom you were speaking with earlier?" he asked. Dovepool flinched. "Uh, that? He was no one, just someone I ran into while hunting."

"Did he give a name? Did he look like he had potential?"

"Potential? For what?" Dovepool asked. Sharpclaw stared at her. "Do you think we could invite him to join Skyclan?"

"Uh, he said he wasn't a kittypet, but he's never gone hunting before. I don't think he's ever fought anyone either. I think we should just leave him be." In all honesty, Dovepool really didn't want to see Rusty again. She didn't know why, but there was something about him...

"Okay, Dovepool, thank you," Sharpclaw said, jerking Dovepool out of her thoughts. Obviously she was dismissed. Dovepool dipped her head and headed for the warrior den, curling up to get some sleep.

* * *

 **Guest:** **SHH! You don't know that!**

 **There you go. Hope you liked it. I don't own Warriors.**

 **-Misfortune**


	8. Todd, Moon, and Jackie

"Should we wake him up?"

"Nah, let im' sleep."

"He's traveled a long way."

"Bloodclan isn't very far from here."

"He's only a kit."

"If he came from Bloodclan, he should be tougher."

"But he didn't. See? No collar."

"You think he came from the forest?"

"It would be a reasonable explanation."

"Then how did he get all the way out here?"

"This kit has an extreme will. Where there's a will, there's a way."

"There's also a few crazy plans along the way as well."

"So what do you suppose we do?"

"Eat im'."

"..."

"We're not going to eat him."

"Alright, fine. I was just joking, anyway."

"Quiet! He's waking up."

Eaglekit blinked open his eyes. He was immediately greeted by harsh sunlight. "Where am I?" he groaned as the

memories from the night before. Sure enough, there was the wooden wall and there was the Twoleg den.

"You're in Twoleg territory," a voice said softly. Eaglekit turned to see a milky white she-cat sitting in front of him.

accompanied by two others. One was a brown tabby tom, and the other was a gray and black she-cat riddled with scars.  
"How-how'd I get here?"

"You walked." This was the gray and black she-cat. She had a rough voice, and stared at him flatly.

"Who're you?"

"We live around here," said the tom. "I'm Todd, the white one's Moon, and the other one is Jackie."

"Uh, nice to meet you. I'm Eaglekit."

"See!" Todd exclaimed. "I told you he's from the forest."

"Actually, I was the one who mentioned anything of the sort," Moon countered. She looked down at Eaglekit.

"You're quite far from home, young one. Would you like help on your journey back?"

"I'm not going back. Not yet, anyway. I've got a bunch of cats to save."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Bloodclan came and killed all of the females in ThunderClan. We tried to get help from the other- wait, why am I telling you this?"

"You're far too trusting," Jackie said. "That's why. Now, who did you try to get help from?"

"I... I don't think I should tell."

"Well, you've come this far."

"Well... alright. We tried to ask the other clans, but they wouldn't help. Then my friends and I were visited by an

orange cat, who told them that they were destined to save the clans. I tagged along."

"So you were captured by Bloodclan, and then you escaped?"

"Well, yeah. That's basically what happened."

"What do you want us to do?" Todd asked. "Take you back to Bloodclan?"

"You'd be willing to help?" Eaglekit asked, slightly surprised. Moon nodded. "Of course."

"Well, I don't want to go back to Bloodclan." Eaglekit shuddered. "I'd much rather learn how to hunt and fight. Otherwise, I won't get very far at all."

"How old are you?" Jackie asked.

"Five moons old."

"That seems appropriate."

"For what?" Todd asked.

"Teaching. I can teach im' to fight, you can teach im' to hunt, and Moon can tell him about her herbs and stuff."

"In the clans," Eagle began, "We don't learn about that stuff until we're-"

"Well you're not _in_ the clans, are you?" Jackie asked. "Here, it's different. We may live on Twoleg grounds, but there are many cats that try to invade. It's them or us, and that's what you'll have to learn."

There was a long pause as the three older cats stared down the kit in front of them. Finally, he nodded. "Alright," he said.

"I'll do it."

* * *

 **You guys have waited since last year for a chapter, and I gave you a short one. Sorry! The next one may be a bit longer.**

 **I don't own Warriors.**

 **~Misfortune**


	9. Three Days

"Keep your paws steady, Eagle," Jackie snapped. She had taken to calling Eaglekit by his Bloodclan "name", after, in her own words, calling him Eaglekit had become such a mouthful.

Eaglekit crouched, his paws trembling. He was tired. They'd been at it for a long while, and he was tired. His muscles were sore.

It was his third day at the Twoleg place. Todd, Jackie, and Moon had had Eaglekit start with herbs. Those were easier, as all he'd had to do was memorize what herbs did what.

Day two had been hunting, with Todd. That was easier than this. Today, Eaglekit's muscles screamed at him to stop and lie down. But Jackie was relentless.

"Keep your tail still. Don't let your enemy know what you're thinking."

Not only was Jackie teaching him to fight, but also a few tricks that might come in handy when battling Bloodclan or a rival clan.

"Shouldn't we save this for later?" Eaglekit grunted, stretching. "I'm exhausted."

"Be exhausted tomorrow," Jackie said. "Today, we are going to train."

"Jackie!" Todd called, walking towards the two of them. "Go easy on him. He's only a kit, and this is his first day training to fight."

"Alright. Fine." Jackie stood back. "Go get yourself some food, Eagle. Ya earned it."

"Thank you," Eaglekit exhaled. He began the walk back to where he'd been sleeping for those three sunrises. As had been the norm for those days, a mouse greeted him upon entry.

"Thanks, Moon," Eaglekit murmured to himself, sitting down and taking a bite.

"You're welcome," came the soft voice. Eaglekit jumped and looked over to see the creamy white she-cat.

"How is your training coming?" Moon asked. Eaglekit swallowed. "It is coming. I'm extremely tired, though."

"That is to be expected. Jackie is quite harsh."

"Yes." Eaglekit took another bite and chewed thoughtfully before swallowing again. "Was she named by Twolegs? Jackie is such an odd name."

"You have not heard many names in your lifetime," Moon said. "But yes, Jackie was named by Twolegs. As was Todd."

"And you?"

"My name was given to me by my mother. She died when I was about your age."

"My mother died a few moons ago."

"I am sorry." Moon dipped her head. Eaglekit took another bite. "It's alright. I'm not the only kit without a mother. Some cats came and killed all of the females in my clan."

Moon's eyes widened. "That is horrible."

"Yeah." Eaglekit yawned, pushing the remains of the mouse away.

"Go get some sleep, Eaglekit," Moon said gently. Eaglekit nodded. It was hardly sun-high, and he was very tired.

Eaglekit stood and padded over to his makeshift nest that lie on the cold ground of the Twoleg den. He fell asleep very quickly.

 _-Linebreak-_

Bramblestar stared up at the blue sky. He was still contemplating his descision to leave. Jayfeather had recieved the prophecy that promised hope, and all of the kits were gone, so perhaps it was coming true?

"Any news on the missing kits?" Bramblestar said, catching a glimpse of gray out of the corner of his eye.

Silverstripe shook his head. "Nothing, yet. We did find an odd scent around the borders, but it fades farther in the territory. Shall I send out another patrol?"

"There's no use. Just..." Bramblestar sighed. "Wait."

"But Bramblestar, they are my kits! I can't just-"

"Silverstripe, I need to tell you something."

Silverstripe paused and looked at his leader. Bramblestar stood and gestured for Silverstripe to follow him as he walked to his den.

"What is it, Bramblestar?" Silverstripe asked, clearly agitated.

"Jayfeather recieved a prophecy."

"He did? I thought Starclan had abandoned us." Silverstripe sounded sarcastic, but Bramblestar knew the fear of every cat in Thunderclan.

"Starclan has not abandoned us. They told Jayfeather that your kits would bring hope. I am sure that they are safe."

"And Eaglekit?"

"We... are not sure."

"Well, since Starclan hasn't left us, why don't you ask them where my kits are?"

"They will not answer."

"Well then ask again!" Silverstripe demanded. "These are _my kits_ ," he said. "If you don't try to find them, I will."

And with that, Silverstripe turned and stalked out of the den.

* * *

 **Another chapter for you guys. It's taken forever, I am aware.**

 **Alrighty. Please leave a review! Short or long, I love hearing what you guys think!  
**

 **I don't own Warriors.**

 **~Misfortune**


End file.
